Fang, Gone
by RippleInTheSky
Summary: Fang has a new ability... Will it help the flock out or will it stop them... from fufilling their destiny! Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Cha. 1**

Gone… 

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series (Though I want to!!)**

Soaring, flying, speeding, through the air with 13 foot wings and ability to fly at speeds of up to 260mph sure was glorious…

"Hey Fang," I said, "Your turn to hold the talking dog!!!" No reply. "Fang!" I yelled, very alarmed. I looked around. Fang was nowhere in sight… Then I felt a tickle on my back and spun around, no one was there. Probably just the wind.

_Are you sure?? Look closely. _

OMG!! I saw a faint outline of what looked like Fang!?!

Thanks Jeb…I thought 

"Fang cut it out." Still, no reply. "Really! Stop" I yelled.

Fang came up next to me "What did I do?" he asked, sounding confused.

"Just take the stupid dog!!" (Thank goodness Total was asleep)

Fang was still blank with confusion, but he took Total anyway.

I turned away from him and flew over to Angel, behind me.

"Hey, uh, sweetie?" I asked uncomfortably. "What's up with Fang? Did you see what happened?"

Angel looked at me with big blue eyes as round as spheres.

"Yes," she answered sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

"So…?" I gave her a look that meant 'spill-it'.

"Well, from what I was listening to, he really had no idea what you were saying. He was coming up to offer to hold Total, and, from what he thought, you 'looked at me as if I was invisible'", she finished with and little twirl in the air.

"But he **was **invisible" I said, still confused as ever.

Angel clutched her bear, Celeste, a little tighter to her chest.

"Maybe, but I guess _he _didn't know that," Angel stated with the best answer she could give.

I flew ahead to Gassy.

He was looking at an empty block of sky funny.

"What up" I asked

"Except for the fact that Fang and Total just disappeared in front of me, nothin'"

Something touched me on my arm and I spun around, again. Now Gassy was looking at ME funny. What was wrong?? I looked down and almost screamed!!! Wait, I did scream, I didn't see anything below me!!! (except water) No body, no ragged clothing, no dirty shoes…

So this is why Gassy was looking at us weird!?! So, I'm guessing that Fang has the ability to turn invisible, and turn others invisible too!!!

"Fang, can you make me visible again??" I asked STILL puzzled.

"Okay, here" he replied.

He gently touched my arm and I got the feeling that someone broke an egg on my head.

"So let me get this straight," I said, pausing before I spoke again, "You can turn invisible,"

"Yup"

"When did you find this out?"

"Just now" he replied.

_See, Fang isn't useless!! _I thought angrily.

I never said he was Max… 

_Whatever Jeb. _I thought.

Sheesh, would he ever give me a good answer!!!


	2. Falling

**Cha. 2**

Falling...

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series (Though I want to!!)**

**Claimer: I own this plot and that means no coping!!! I mean it peoples!!**

(Max's POV) People this will be a VERY short chappy.

AHHHHHHHH.

I started falling, dropping like a stone, FAST!! My wings were frozen; in fact I couldn't move any muscle in my body. What the Heck just happened?! I tried to move but I was rewarded with a flash of searing pain and I let myself blackout, fade into nothing…

When I came to myself, I actually couldn't see myself, or anybody else. Just darkness, all around me. Oh, I had my eyes closed. But that's not the problem, I still couldn't move…


	3. Again

**Cha. 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series (Though I want to!!)**

**Claimer: I own this plot and that means no coping!!! I mean it peoples!!**

(Max POV)

"Max, Max, Max!"

Boy that voice was just as annoying as a fly buzzing around my head. I opened my eyes. Well, at least I could move **them**. Oh, I just tried to tell that voice to shut up and let me go to sleep but it just kept droning on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on, and on.

When I finally got up, (I mean that in the opened-my-eyes-and-looked-around-kind-of-up.) I saw nothing except a warm/cool blue color all around me, YES!! I wasn't dead yet!! I felt that weird tingling sensation in my toes and it spread up through my whole body, then I spread out my wings and…

FELL!!

Arg!?! Why me!! WHY was I the one that had to save the world? Why was I frozen? Why did I keep falling? There were too many questions that I blacked out… AGAIN!!!

(Fang POV)

"Quick Igg, help me catch her!!!"

Oh great, she was falling fast!! We had to catch her before she went splat on the ground.

"Whatever you say Fnick"

"Now's not the time to make jokes Figgy, just grab Max."

When we landed Iggy and I put Max down and I quickly touched everyone so noone could see us… then we could rest peacefully. I mean everybody but me could rest peacefully because I was too worried about Max.

About midnight, Max started thrashing around in her "sleep". I walked over and gently touched her. Her body was cold… I ran over and jerked Iggy up so he would help me.

I practically screamed in his ear so he would wake up. His reply: Bite Me!!

I practically **EXPLODED**!!! (boom) I slapped him, hard, twice. That was enough to get him up and he and I went over to check Max out. As his delicate fingers ran over her body a scared expression came to his face.

"She's, She's" he sputtered. "Dead".

I fell over her body and cried, I bawled!! I mean this is MAX were talking about, MAX!!!

The girl I've known since we were sitting in cages of hell! I fell and that was all I remembered…

People, DON'T KILL ME!!! Just wait till this story is over , you will get why I did did, again

DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE. If you do you will never find out what happenes next!!


	4. Dead?

**Cha. 4**

Dead?!?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series or the characters (Though I want to!!)**

**Claimer: I own this plot and that means no coping!!! I really mean it!!…REALLY!**

(Angel's POV)

* * *

When I woke up Fang was sitting by Max, gently stroking her body. His eyes were red and puffy and I guessed that he was crying…

Uh oh… Fang never cries, I have officially seen him cry about 1 time in my life and that means that something REALLY bad must of happened. I mean REALLY bad!!

Then he whispered something to Iggy and flew off into the gloomy, gray dawn. I walked over to Iggy and sat by him. Iggy's eyes were also red. Double uh oh.

What happened to Fang? I asked. In his mind. 

He sat up and realized that I was there; he relaxed when he found me (relaxed as in slouch down and stare into nothing relaxed.) He said/thought: _He's sad, Max, Max is, Max is Dead._

Ok that's a good enough reason. I went up to Iggy and hugged him, hugged him tightly and cried. Max was my favorite. _Max was my world, my whole wide world!_ She couldn't die she couldn't!!

"Is she really gone?" I whispered.

"I hope not." Iggy rasped, his voice thick with tears.

* * *

(Nudge's POV) 

When I woke up, Max was laying too still on the ground. Angel was hugging Iggy. Iggy was hugging Angel and they all had streaks from tears on their cheeks. Except for Max. Oh yeah, Fang was gone!?!

I shuffled over, trying not to wake Gazzy up. I asked Angel and Iggy where Fang was. No reply…

I went over and hugged Angel and Iggy, oops. Big mistake. I started crying. Their emotions were fludding into me, all the information, everything, and still, no Fang...

"Iggy," I asked again, "where's Fang?"

"Off somewhere...flying."

Then I just sat down with them all, and cried. "Max couldn't be gone! She couldn't! I won't believe it! Why... how could she die!" I yelled, forgetting that Gazzy was still sleeping.

"_Shhh_" Iggy wispered sadly, "I know, I wish I knew what happened too. We all do, but we will just have to live with it. Now, i'm worried about Fang, we should go after him, you know, so he doesn't do something stupid like jump off a cliff with his wings in..."

* * *

Sorry I haven't been updating for a while, I dont have a lot of time for this now that I go to summer camp, and please click the little grey button that says "Go" nex to the word "review", PLEASE PLEASE do it and i will update faster!


End file.
